1. Field of Invention
Christmas tree stands, particularly tree-supporting stands which provide an enclosed liquid feeding cavity, so as to irrigate the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Farley et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,032 PA1 Thomas et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,304 PA1 Weckessers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,224 PA1 Stancil: U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,587 PA1 Foster: U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,137
The aforelisted patents suggest tree stands with liquid feeding cavities. However, such tree stands are mechanically complex and require pumps or lifting devices in order to admit water to the liquid-feeding cavity.